


in this part of the woods

by PurpleCatGhost



Series: HLVRAI Fanfics [6]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - No Game, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Doesn't Know How To Tag This One Please Help, Benrey Is Not Human, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Games, The author straight up made up mythological creatures on the fly, Time Loop (Kinda), Weird Plot Shit, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCatGhost/pseuds/PurpleCatGhost
Summary: Gordon is Lost. All the trees look exactly the same and he's scared to stop driving.Gordon is Found, but not by anyone he knows. The being who calls himself Benrey definitely isn't human but Benrey tells him if he wants to get out of this alive, Gordon will need to trust him. And frankly, Gordon doesn't see any other options.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Darnold & Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Series: HLVRAI Fanfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744285
Comments: 36
Kudos: 304





	in this part of the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm gonna be honest: I don't know what this is. I got strange inspiration and wrote this innnn roughly six days and I. Do not know what it is. However, its got cool, made up creatures and some Frenrey and Sodashipping thrown into the mix so. Here we go!

Gordon gets lost.

Of course he does, he’s never been to this part of town- hell, he’s not even _in_ town anymore. Gordon is surrounded by a thick forest on both sides as he drives on the quiet road in the middle of nowhere. His radio is the only thing keeping him sane, music blaring through the car and keeping his head on straight.

Something feels off, even if nothing looks inherently wrong. Probably just paranoia from the atmosphere around him. A surrounding forest, only car on a road that goes on and on, a thick fog rolling in, and the sky that gets darker and darker as time passes. The time on his clock says 9:03PM. It’s only natural all of this would be happening.

Rationalizing only gets Gordon so far. He reaches over and turns up the radio, drowning out the anxiety that lingers under his skin.

Gordon’s never been down this road before. He probably could’ve gone his whole life without going down it had he not had a reason in the first place. As far as he knows, it just leads deeper and deeper into the woods, but somewhere along the way, it leads off into a dirt road that’ll take him right where he needs to be: The Coolatta household.

Gordon’s never been to Tommy’s place but he’s seen a few pictures before. The place is _huge-_ he knew Tommy inherited land and money from his father when he turned of age but holy _shit,_ he did not know how much. The guy has a _mansion_ all to himself. And his pack of dogs. According to his boyfriend, Darnold, Tommy has nineteen in total, all expertly cared for, and that’s not counting all of the dogs he fosters.

When Tommy finally made the offer for him to come out and visit, Gordon was more than a little excited. He was less so when he got the directions. But, Tommy was a good friend of his. He met the guy in college and he had always been kind to him, lending him notes or offering couch to crash on if need be.

If driving out in the middle of nowhere was what he had to do to spend some time with a good friend of his, then so be it. Gordon could do that- he wasn’t going to flake out on Tommy just because the road to his house was ‘Spooky’ or anything.

Gordon lets out a long sigh, eyes fixated on the road but feeling a little lightheaded. His radio fills with static and Gordon snaps out of a haze in an instant. He frowns, giving the radio a light smack as usually that does the trick but it doesn’t even flicker. 

The radio switches itself off. Gordon frowns, pressing the power on and off with no result. “The hell..?” He mumbles to himself, attempting a few more times but still gets nothing.

The silence becomes deafening. Gordon switches to his CDs but the speakers make no sound. Gordon grumbles, hands itching and makes a grab for his phone.

It doesn’t turn on. Gordon knows for a fact that it was at full power before he left.

His chest tightens. Gordon’s eyes dart around and when he looks outside, his breath hitches.

Every tree looks exactly the same. Like it’s been copied and pasted over and over again, to the point where it doesn’t even look alive. It doesn’t look _real._

Gordon’s grip tightens on the wheel. His eyes dart around and he stops suddenly when he sees the clock. Because it’s impossible- Gordon _knows_ it’s been a while and yet…

The clock blinks, reading 9:03PM. 

If Gordon didn’t have a strong stomach, he might’ve lost it. 

The uneasy feeling that’s been stirring inside of him overwhelms him. Like a wave dragging him out to an unforgiving sea, Gordon stares at the forest that goes on and on and on and his arms begin to shake. His foot presses harder on the gas, the car speeding up but it does little good. The forest shows no sign of ending and everything looks the same.

Is he dreaming? Is he losing it? Gordon’s not sure but what he does know is that if he doesn’t think of a solution or rationalization soon, he might _actually_ lose it.

Gordon lifts his foot a little bit off the gas pedal, resuming to his normal speed. He doesn't want to lose control and speed wasn't working anyways… Should he _stop?_ Turn around? Get out of the car?

All three options feel like ice cold water to his veins. Gordon doesn’t have the slightest idea why. 

Gordon almost doesn’t notice it. Amidst his panic, Gordon spots something in his rearview mirror and his heart stops. Somebody’s sitting there, seemingly masculine, legs crossed and staring right at the mirror as if he’s patiently waiting for Gordon to notice him. 

He grins toothily. His teeth are too sharp to be human. “Hey.” He says. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

Gordon lets out a scream and the car swerves when he jerks his arms in alarm. Gordon quickly gets it back on his lane even though nobody else is around, nor is he sure where he is anymore. The being in his car chuckles as he does.

_“Who…”_ Gordon has to swallow when his voice doesn’t quite sound right. “W-who the _hell_ are you? How did you get into my _car?”_

“Mmm… Who isn’t the right question there, Bud. Try again.” 

Whoever he is, he doesn’t look quite right. His skin is deathly pale and his hair is long, messy, and blacker than black- like it’s the void itself. He wears a deep blue jacket over a graphic t-shirt that reads “Bro I’m just vibin’” and dark gray pants. The nails on his hands are too sharp, his body doesn’t look quite right, and deep red eyes stare Gordon down expectantly.

It’s obvious to figure out. Gordon’s problem is that the words don’t want to leave his throat, but in the end, he gets it out, _“What_ are you?”

That gets a wide grin from his new passenger. “Now you’re gettin’ it. _Babyyyy steps.”_ He seems to sing the latter, then laughs to himself. His laugh echoes in a distorted manner that sends a chill down Gordon’s spin. 

Gordon’s head snaps to the scenery outside and back to the passenger in his backseat. “You-!” His words are breathless, unable to get out what he wants to say properly.

Luckily for Gordon, the newcomer seems to get what he's trying to say. “Huh? Oh, nah, this ain’t me.” He glances outside, then gives a halfhearted eye roll at it. “S’kinda lazy. Not a fan.”

Gordon has to stop himself from reacting, not wanting to swerve again. Every muscle in his body constricts and it’s getting harder and harder to breathe which each passing second. “Answer- _answer my questions!”_ Gordon stammers. It feels like the only thing he’s really in control of is his car and he hates it.

“No need to raise your voice, Bro. I’m right here.” He shrugs. "‘m called lots of things. The Guardian is a big one. The boogeyman sometimes. The gatekeeper other times. Fine with any of them, really. Doesn’t matter to me.”

His voice is scratchy but oddly grounding. Gordon clings onto it, sputtering for him to keep talking. “And- what, you gotta name or something? What do I _call_ you?”

“You can call me Benrey. S’the closest way for you to pronounce it with your human mouth.” Benrey leans forward, arms resting on the back of Gordon’s seat. Gordon tenses but if Benrey notices, he doesn’t say anything. “What’s your name, Human?”

“Gor- Gordon. Gordon Freeman.”

Benrey chuckles for a second. Gordon shoots him a look, eyes wide. “Forgot humans have two names- no, wait, _three,_ right? Weirddd. Guess it makes sense though. So many humans. Compared to humans, there's only a handful of my kind."

Gordon doesn’t know what to say to that. But he doesn’t want to stop talking so he latches onto his other question. “How did you get into my car?” Gordon then pauses and adds, “You are _real,_ right?”

Benrey eyes him in the mirror, smirking. His hands reach over and suddenly, Gordon can _feel_ hands running down his arms. He has to stifle a startled sound and long arms wrap around him, resting on his chest. The arms are too long to be human. Gordon can’t move, he just keeps driving. Benrey’s head rests on the driver’s seat. 

“I can be as real or unreal as I want to be. Reality is bendy if you uh, know what buttons to press. Like cheat codes to a video game. I climbed into your car when I wasn’t real and became real once I was in. That make sense?” One of his arms reaches up and prods at his face. His touch is ice cold. “Or are you too much of a baby to understand it?”

“I- I understand.” Gordon replies hoarsely. 

Benrey rolls his eyes at him this time and releases him. He lays back in his seat, arms crossed. “You should really relax. You’ll be fine as long as you listen to me.”

Relaxing sounds like a distant dream now. Gordon has to squeeze his eyes shut, letting out a shuddering breath and resisting the urge to just give in. The thought of what would happen if he did is paralyzing. 

“I- I don’t- what the _hell_ is going _on?”_ Gordon grips the steering wheel like it’s his only tether to reality. “You haven’t _told_ me anything! Why are you here? Why am _I_ here? Am I- am I even _alive?”_

Benrey snorts at that. “Do I look like the grim reaper? You’re not in purgatory or any of that shit. You’ve been uhh… Marked.”

“...Marked.” Gordon repeated. The word alone made him swallow thickly. He didn’t like the sound of that. “Ben- Benrey, right?” He got a nod in confirmation. “Benrey, _please,_ I’m _begging_ you to explain literally anything.” 

“No need to act so desperate, dude. Was gonna anyways.” Benrey stops to think, then nonchalantly adds, “Oh and uh, whatever you do, don’t stop driving.” 

Gordon almost wanted to ask why but his throat closed up on him. He just nodded firmly. 

“Sweet. So, here’s the gist, there’s these creatures, right? They’ve got a name but I always forget it so I always call ‘em FS'. Stands for False Security. They like to snatch up different creatures but mainly humans like you and they do it wayyyy too much so I’m one of the people who’s gotta put their victims back where they should be ‘n protect ‘em ‘n shit.”

“Protect me from what?” A sick feeling spreads inside of him. “Are they going to try to eat me?”

“Uhhhh, not exactly. They aren’t out for your guts, don’t worry your pretty, little head about that.” Benrey gave him a wink. 

_Is he seriously flirting with me after telling me I’m not going to get eaten?_ Gordon wasn’t sure what to make of it, but his face heated up. Unsettling or not, Benrey had a pretty face, Gordon gave him that. _Great. Now I’m off track._

“FS’ are more after… Not sure how to put it but it’s like, essence? All the stuff that makes you _you,_ y’know?” Benrey shrugs his shoulders. “Dunno how to explain it to a human but hopefully you get the point. They put you in an endless loop in their realm and drain you.”

“Oh, is that it?” Benrey sent him a flat look. Gordon groaned. “Sorry, I just- what the _hell,_ man? I was just trying to get to Tommy’s house, I didn’t want all of this! How do I even get out?”

Benrey noticeably perked halfway through Gordon’s sentence. “Just follow my lead, dude. Tommy, talk about him.”

“What? Why?” 

“Justtttt trust me, alright? Tommy Coolatta, talk about him.”

Gordon didn’t exactly have many choices. He swallowed thickly. “I uh… I met him in college- he was an RA and three years ahead of me and graduated before I did. Majored in biological engineering. Apparently he was a fucking _genius_ in it. Something about cloning a dog- he was talking about it but half the stuff he said went right over my head- and I’m a theoretical physicist!” 

A small laugh escaped Gordon. “He’s a good guy. Honestly I’m like 40% sure he has a bit of a soda addiction because he _always_ has a can on him- and he straight up _shotguns_ them! But who am I to judge, I haven’t started my morning without a cup of coffee in three years. If Tommy wants to drink a shitload of soda, then so-...”

Gordon trailed off. His entire body seized up. He spotted a figure in the trees and got a good enough look at it to know it wasn’t good.

It was all bones, skull of a human but the body was much too long to be one. It had to be around seven feet tall with long legs and arms that nearly brushed the ground- or rather _claws._ As awkward as it looked, the being held itself up almost confidently, clearly more than used to the way it looked.

Judging by the way Benrey grimaced at them, it wasn’t a good sign. 

_“Fuck…”_ Gordon wheezed when they passed it. _“W-what..?”_

“An FS knows I’m here.” Benrey huffs, more annoyed than anything. “Sorry Gordon, looks like we’re gonna have to speed this up.”

Benrey leans forward and starts to climb into the front seat. Gordon sputters, the car drifting a bit but he puts it back on track. Benrey settles into the seat next to him, then turns his body towards him. 

“Alright, Gordon, you gotta trust me no matter what, you got it?”

“Do I have a _choice?”_ Gordon’s eyes dart between Benrey and the road. 

“‘Course. Living or suffering, what sounds good to you?”

Gordon’s eyes shut and he sucked in a breath. “Fine- okay, I trust you.”

Benrey nods, then his eyes lock onto something on the road. “Perfect, whatever you do, don’t stop.”

Gordon follows his eyes. The same skeletal being steps out into the road ahead of him and Gordon feels a deep, primal instinct to _run._

He can picture it so clearly in his head. He hits the being and his car crunches like a soda can. Gordon is crushed with it, screaming in pain and if that doesn’t kill him, the skeletal creature will.

“It’s- it’s gonna wreck my car!” Gordon shudders. 

“You’ll be fine, run right into it. Speed up if you have to.” Benrey tells him, reciting the instructions like it’s a cooking recipe, not a life or death situation.

Gordon hovers over the breaks. Benrey must’ve noticed because his eyes narrow and darken. “Thought you said you trusted me.”

“We’re gonna _die-_ that thing’s gonna take out my car and strand us here!”

_“Gordon.”_ Benrey’s voice suddenly turns sharp, not unlike a blade. “It’s implanting this thought in your head- it _wants_ you to stay. Fuckin’ listen to me.”

Gordon almost doesn’t. He so badly wants to slam on the breaks but he runs out of time before he can make a choice.

Gordon’s car meets the skeletal creature and phases right through it. Gordon sits there, stunned and mouth hanging open. Slowly, he turns to Benrey.

Benrey almost looks smug but a hint of relief is what ruins it. “See? Told you so.”

“Holy shit.” Gordon shivers. “I… What the hell is happening?”

Benrey chuckles. “Tried tellin’ ya but you’re not equipped to handle it. Sorry, Bro.”

A low whine escapes him. Benrey snaps his fingers to get his attention. “Hey, focus on me, alright? You lose focus, you lose your life.”

“You’re the _weirdest_ person I’ve _ever_ met.” Gordon blurts out.

Benrey smiles crookedly. “Good weird or bad weird?”

“I- I don’t know? _Weird_ weird. I think it’s just a neutral thing.”

“I’ll take it.” Benrey pauses to check the road ahead. Gordon doesn't miss the way his shoulders tense, even if he seems to keep his face straight to hide it. “Don’t look now but they’re speeding things up.”

“What?” Gordon turns his head and gets a glimpse of an entire _hoard_ of them. Then his mind turns to pure static and all he knows is _fear run fear get out fear help help help-_ until he gets slapped in the face _hard._

Gordon groans in pain and whips his head furiously at Benrey. _“Dude!_ What the fuck?” 

Benrey doesn’t flinch, nor does he look apologetic. “Bro, what did I _just_ say? Don’t look at the road. Close your eyes.”

“What if I crash into something?”

Benrey huffs. “Just keep your hand steady ‘n I’ll help if I have to. Jeez, do you _want_ to die? Listen to the immortal being trying to save your life for once. I think I know more about what’s going on then you do.”

Gordon chews on his lip. Benrey does have a point. He finally shuts his eyes and grips onto the wheel. 

“Fuckin’ finally. Alright, whatever happens, don’t open ‘em.” 

Gordon nods blindly, letting out a shaky breath. There’s a knot in his chest that won’t go away.

“Great. Okay uhhh, you’re gonna need to talk about something else. Someone you care about.”

“I- Joshua.” Gordon breathes. “My son.”

A pause. “You have a son?” 

Gordon doesn’t know why he laughs but he does. “Y-yeah. Technically I’m his Uncle but… I’m- I’m taking care of him like he’s my own.”

Another pause. “Keep talking.” Benrey prompts. “Don’t stop.”

“He- he’s my sister’s kid. It was a complete accident and she got- she got _so_ scared because she couldn’t afford to take care of him. She was just starting college and working a part-time job to pay for it all- she didn’t have time for a kid in her life and the father was in the same situation. She got so scared about him finding a good home that I just… Found myself offering to adopt him.”

Gordon rolled his shoulders, feeling the tension start to leave him. “It’s been hard but I don’t regret it for a second. Joshua… He’s my life. I- I _need_ to get back to him- if I never came home- _shit,_ I- I can’t do that to him.”

“Deep breath.” Benrey instructed. “Gonna get you home, dude. You’ll see your little meat baby again.”

Gordon stifled a laugh. “I- I realize you’re not human and all but please don’t call my baby boy a ‘Meat baby’ ever again.”

“I’ll try.” Gordon kept his eyes shut but he could imagine Benrey’s smirk in his head. He almost wanted to peek. Gordon’s fairly certain that if Benrey wasn’t here- as absolutely confusing as he is- he would’ve lost his mind. 

...Given his situation, that might be literal.

“What else can I say… Uh, Joshua _loves_ cowboys. Could go on and on about them really- he’s a real sweet kid. I-”

_“Daddy!”_

The distant voice stops Gordon’s heart. He knows that voice better than his own. _“Joshua?”_

_“Shit, they’re playin' dirty.”_ Benrey swears under his breath. 

_“Daddy, h-help!”_

_“Don’t_ open your eyes.” Benrey hisses urgently.

“They’ve- _they’ve got my son.”_ Gordon chokes.

“It’s not fuckin’ _real,_ Gordon. They’re only mimicking it. Real, physical Joshua isn’t anywhere around here.”

“Sounds _just_ like him…”

“That’s the point- they’re fucking with your head, dude. Your peepers gotta stay shut.”

_“Daddy! Daddy, please!”_

Gordon’s arms tremble. _“I can’t… Benrey, I can’t do this.”_

A hand brushed against his own. Gordon stiffens until he gets a soft, _“Bro, it’s me.”_ And quickly has one hand grab onto his. 

His grip is freezing and his hands are kinda rough but Gordon squeezes his hand and gets a squeeze in response and it allows him to breathe. 

“Don’t give in now.” Benrey tells him. “All things considering, you’re doing pretty good. I’m uh… Gonna admit, this is way worse than usual but as long as you follow my lead, you’ll be alright. Almost there. Remember your son and Tommy and anyone else in your life. They’re your tethers back to your world.”

“Tethers like… Like anchors?”

“Exactly.” Benrey snickers at him. “Lil human man is finally getting the swing of-”

Benrey’s hand is abruptly torn away. A yelp follows and what sounds like struggling. Gordon’s heart lurches. With his eyes closed, he's scared to move too much and crash into something but he so badly wants to help. _“Benrey?”_

“I’m fine- _don’t open those eyes._ Countdown from ten and _remember-”_

Benrey’s sudden silence makes Gordon shiver. _Did it suddenly get colder?_

Countdown from ten. That’s what Benrey said. But every passing second feels heavier. ‘And remember’- remember what? His tethers to his world? It made sense but- what if that’s not what it was at all?

Gordon’s blind in more ways than one. A crossroads is laid out before him and Gordon has to just blindly take a path and hope it’s the right one.

“Hey, sorry ‘bout that.” Gordon feels overwhelming relief when he hears Benrey’s voice again. “But I got the goods! We did it. You’re home free.”

Gordon wants to be relieved but the stress stays with him. “That’s- oh boy.” Gordon shakes his head. “That’s hard to believe…”

“It’s the truth.” Benrey tells him. “You’re good now. You beat ‘em! You can open your eyes now.”

Gordon can’t tell if he can’t or if he doesn’t want to. Either way, he gets a sigh from Benrey. “Relax, Bro. You’re okay now.”

“I- I’m just… I’m still on edge, alright?”

“Hey now, it’s me you’re talkin’ to. I got you.”

There’s a hand on his. It’s warm.

“...You’re not Benrey.” Gordon says slowly.

_“...Smart, little human.”_ The hand withdraws. What once was Benrey’s voice twists. Like someone shattered the voice and he’s listening to the echoes of it. _“But not smart enough to understand that all of this could end so easily. Just open your eyes.”_

Gordon’s foot presses on the gas pedal. “No.” He responds, coldly.

_“With us, you’ll feel no more pain or worry. No more responsibilities or stress. Wouldn’t that be nice?”_

“Would I feel anything at all?” Silence. Gordon scoffs, a rush of adrenaline spiking inside him and keeping him from crashing. “Stress is just what you get when you work for the good part. Giving everything up would mean giving up the good parts too.”

Gordon tunes everything out and counts. That's what Benrey told him to do and he's made it this far because of him.

Ten.

_It’s his first day of college and Gordon is beyond paralyzed. One of the RA’s notices him and talks with him until he feels alright again. The RA introduces himself as Tommy Coolatta and says if he ever needs to de-stress, he should swing by his room. Tommy has a dog trained for these things. Gordon keeps the offer in mind._

Nine.

_Gordon gets a tutor for his chemistry homework. His name is Darnold and he brings some soda and snacks for them to study with. They end up talking for hours, both about school and a little off topic. Gordon gets a B+ on his test and buys Darnold a pack of soda as a thank you. Darnold sheepishly tells him it was nothing._

Eight.

_Tommy calls Sunkist the perfect dog when introducing her for the first time. He’s not wrong. Her fur is soft and her barks are gentle. Gordon ends up putting his face in her fur and Tommy laughs. Tommy tells him that everyone loves to do that. Gordon smiles softly. Tommy’s good company, he decides._

Seven.

_Tommy invites Gordon to a party, which he accepts. There, he learns a few things at once. Apparently Tommy was a frat boy last year and still acts like one at parties. He shotguns three cans of soda and is the life of the party. He learns that not only are Darnold and Tommy friends, but they’re dating, and Darnold watches all of this happen with love in his eyes. Gordon also learns that he’s not one for parties and ends up wanting to leave early. Darnold and Tommy drive him back, unbothered by the whole ordeal and thank him for coming._

Six.

_Gordon’s sister is pregnant and she’s freaking out. She torn in her options of what to do, seemingly none of them being what she truly wants, and then Gordon offers. He tells her he can take care of her kid and raise him as his own. His sister sobs in his arms, thanking him over and over._

Five.

_Joshua is born. Gordon starts crying the second he’s holding him in his arms and doesn’t let go for hours. Joshua is small and precious and Gordon promises to protect him._

Four.

_Gordon is stressing- he’s trying so hard to finish college and be a single dad but he’s slipping. Darnold brings him a carepackage and asks how he’s doing and Gordon starts sobbing. Darnold hears him out and by the end of it, tells him that he and Tommy can help out however they can, not to mention they know someone who could help babysit. Gordon remembers that he’s not alone._

Three.

_Gordon doesn’t want to leave his baby boy with the sitter. He holds onto him tightly like he’s a lifeline. The sitter waits patiently before telling him it’s perfectly natural to be feeling this way. The sitter- Mr. Coomer- says that the first big step in being a parent is being able to let go and let someone else help. Slowly but surely, Gordon loosens his grip and eventually, he lets Mr. Coomer hold his son. Mr. Coomer is gentle and smiles at Joshua similarly to how Gordon does. Gordon lets out a long breath in relief._

Two. 

_Gordon confesses to Tommy that he’s been stressed out recently. That he needs to get out of the house and trust that Mr. Coomer can take care of Joshua. Tommy invites him over to his house casually. Gordon doesn’t know why but he can’t help but feel honored. Tommy doesn’t just let anyone over. Tommy considers Gordon a friend and that alone helps him to relax._

One.

_Gordon doesn’t know what’s going on or what to do. He’s trapped in a place that apparently isn’t the world he’s used to. But he’s not alone. Benrey comes- he guides him and jokes with him and tells him everything’s going to be alright. Even now with Benrey gone, he should feel so alone but… Somehow, he feels that he’s not._

_Gordon trusts Benrey. He’s going to get out of here._

Zero. 

The world feels different. Gordon opens his eyes. The radio turns back on, blasting music, the clock finally turns to 9:04PM, and there’s a dirt path off to the side of the road that Gordon takes. 

Gordon holds his breath until he sees Tommy’s house. It’s bigger than it is in the pictures. Gordon rests his head on the steering wheel, his head swimming with relief and anxiety all at once. 

“Oh, you actually listened to me." 

Gordon’s head snaps to Benrey. He sits in the passenger seat next to him, a slight smile on his face. There’s not a scratch on him. Gordon reaches out and grazes Benrey’s skin. 

Ice cold. Gordon groans in relief. 

“Wow, missed me that much?" 

“Shut up.” Gordon laughs, almost hysterically. “I just got out from- from whatever the _hell_ that was. Give me a break.” 

Benrey rolls his eyes but doesn’t tease him any longer. They sit in the car for a long while. The clock hits 9:18 by the time Gordon is finally ready. 

“Well, uh… Thank you for that?” Gordon laughs uncertainly. “I- I never want to think about what just happened again." 

“Probably for the best. Wouldn’t want that pretty head of yours to uh, explode.” 

_Pretty._ “Wouldn’t want that…” Gordon echoes. “Hey uh… If there’s any way I can repay you-” 

“There is.” Benrey cuts him off. 

__

__

“Anything.” Gordon says immediately. 

Benrey pauses, then leans forward and gives him a peck on the cheek. It’s over in a snap but Gordon’s mind comes to a full stop because of it. Benrey just smirks. 

“Go have fun and do human stuff. See ya, Gordon. Don’t make me come and have to save your ass again.” 

Gordon blinks and Benrey is gone, as if he were never there in the first place. Gordon waits a long moment before finally getting out of his car and stumbling up to Tommy’s front door. 

The doorbell rings, a chorus of dogs barking responds, and Tommy answers the door with Darnold not far behind. Both smile brightly at him and Gordon finds himself smiling back. Relief of seeing familiar faces almost makes him want to cry but he doesn't. 

Gordon doesn’t want to think of what happened. He’s not sure he can even properly comprehend it really, so instead he’s going to step inside Tommy’s house, play some board games, and not think about inevitably having to drive home. 

(But when he does eventually go home, he thinks about his anchors to the world, just in case). 

_—_

A kiss in human cultures is not the same in others. 

Yes, many still use kisses as displays of affection, but there are other uses as well. Displays of respect, displays of power, transferring information, and for a few species, it can be used to mark the subject. 

A Guardian or a Gatekeeper or whatever you wish to call them use this tactic as a warning. Any supernatural being who sees someone they’ve marked will get the message, loud and clear. 

_‘This being is under my protection. To mess with them is to invoke my wrath upon you.’_

Benrey sticks around a little longer, watching over Gordon from the window. Benrey is aware he’s in good hands now- Tommy Coolatta will take care of him, no doubt- but Benrey still finds himself wary. 

The glamour he put on himself while around Gordon has long since dropped and Benrey winces at the bruises and scratches he’s earned. It’s been a long time since anyone’s had the _gall_ to attack him. Why the FS’ were so desperate to get their hands on Gordon remains a mystery to Benrey. 

Gordon Freeman looks like just a regular human but they were trying to cling at him like he would be their lifeline. Now that Benrey gets a good look at him- essence, soul, and all- something makes him pause. 

Gordon looks very human. _Too_ human. Like someone made a living, perfect model of the energy that a human would give off to blend in but now, it stands out to Benrey. Because all humans have unique energy they give off- no two souls are the same- but Gordon’s is… Bland? Which should be physically impossible and Benrey would dismiss it had he not been seeing it with his own eyes. 

There’s a variety of explanations but only one of them makes sense. 

Gordon’s not completely human and he doesn’t seem to know it. 

Benrey watches for a little longer. He’ll have to keep his eye out for Gordon. A mark of protection or not, he seems to be a bit of a magnet for the supernatural- Tommy _alone_ being a prime example- not to mention, Benrey quite likes him. He’ll keep him safe, no matter what. 

Benrey is a Guardian, after all. It’s what he does best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's the end of it! If I need to add anything to the tags, tell me! I wasn't sure how to tag it but for now, Notesss:
> 
> \- I already mentioned this but I kinda made this all up on the fly? Developed it as I went along. The False Security (FS') beings were roughly based on the skeletons but otherwise, they've got a funky situation going on
> 
> \- It's kinda implied a few times but Tommy also isn't human though I'm still deciding on what exactly he'll be-
> 
> \- The idea of Guardians/Gatekeepers (What Benrey is) and the False Security/FS' weren't really based on any other mythological beings consciously, they just kinda happened. I'm most likely gonna go ramble about them on my Tumblr when I got the time because I do have a lot of thoughts on them after writing this-
> 
> I created a new series tag for this just in case I decide to write more from this universe which is entirely possible because I have a few ideas for some cool shorts I wanna do? If I don't, take it as it is and enjoy! Comments are highly appreciated and encouraged! Thank you for reading!


End file.
